


Simple?

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Reader gets hurt on a hunt, it leads to some startling news for Dean, your fiance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Clairese. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you like it! <3

You never really think about the life that you want to have, no until it is going to be taken away from you. They aren't lying when they say that your life flashed before your eyes when you are faced with death, but no one mentioned that you saw what could have been as well. It was meant to be an easy case, a salt and burn a state away, we would be back before nightfall.   
"Dean?"I whispered through the darkness that surrounded Lake Jacomo in Missouri. The three of us had gotten separated and I couldn't see anything since clouds covered the moon and my flashlight was long gone. I was supposed to get back to the car but I had no way of knowing where it was. I had been attacked twice by the spirit and it was a strong one, I was worried for Sam and Dean. "Sam?" I saw a human like figure in the distance and when I spoke it _flickered._ Fuck. I walked backwards but the spirit was in front of me in an instant. "Look, I just want to find my family and we will leave you alone. Please." I tried to reason with the spirit but before I knew it I was flying through the air and into the lake. I jolted at the frigid water and jerked my head up. "DEAN!" I shrieked as the spirit calmly reached out and pushed my head under water. I struggled and kicked, trying to get my head above the surface but it was no use. Minutes passed and the lack of air made me pass out, it was unbearable, before I knew it my lungs were filling up with water, I faded into the blackness and then I was floating.  
  
 **Dean POV**  
  
"Where the hell is she Sammy? She knows to come back to the car if we get separated." I felt uneasy in the pit of my stomach as I looked into the darkness.   
"Maybe she got lost? I almost did a few times." Sammy muttered and I frowned.   
"I think we should go look for her."  
"What if she comes back and we are gone?"  
"If she was coming here she already would be." I gritted my teeth at him and he sighed.  
"I know that you're worried but we told her to-" He broke off when we heard a scream echo through the darkness. 'DEAN!' I whipped around and hauled ass towards the sound of my future wife shrieking. I don't think I have ever run that fast in my life and I heard Sam running right behind me.  
"Y/N!" I shouted as I ran. "Y/N! Answer me now!" Nothing. I broke through the trees and I saw the spirit in the water next to-  
"Oh god." Sam said aloud as I picked up my pace and dove into the lake.   
"Babe? Y/N?" She was face down and bobbing on the surface when I gripped her arm and flipped her over. "Baby?" I tugged her back to the shore and Sam helped me get her out of the water. Sam put his head to her chest and I watched his face fall.   
"Dean." He looked scared and I shoved him out of the way, starting CPR.  
"C'mon baby, I know you're in there."   
"Cas?!" Sam yelled as he fisted his hands in his hair, tears falling down his face. "Gabe! Someone please!" He shouted as I breathed into the love of my life and began another round of chest compression's.   
"You promised me that you'd never leave me, come back to me Y/N. Please." I felt her jerk and I tugged her upright as she coughed and sputtered out a gallon of water. "C'mon baby, that's it."   
"What happened?" Sam and I looked up at Gabe.   
"She was dead." Sam said in a shaky voice, tears in his eyes.  
"She drowned, can you heal her?" I asked him and he dropped to his knees beside me.   
"How long was she gone?"   
"At least five minutes, we got separated and I didn't get to her in time." I muttered as he pressed a hand to her head. She gasped and jerked up, struggling in my arms. "It's ok, baby, you're safe now." I held her as she started to gasp and cry. "I got you."   
"The spirit, I-I couldn't get any air." Tears streaked down her face and I nodded.   
"You and the baby are fine Y/N." Gabe spoke in a soft tone and she jerked her head up to look at him.   
"Baby?"   
"You didn't know?" He asked her and she shook her head and looked at me with fear in her eyes. "You're about nine weeks along, I healed you both."  
"Thank you Gabe. I owe you one." I looked at the angel and he gave me a soft smile.  
"I love her as well Dean, she is family." I nodded and he vanished.  
"I'm so glad you're ok." Sam told her and pulled Y/N into a hug. "I'm going to be an uncle." He said in a dazed voice.  
"Me too." She muttered, ignoring the second part of his statement, still looking at me. "What are we going to do?" She asked me and I smiled at her.   
"Bump up the wedding, baby proof the bunker, no more hunts for you. Simple."   
"Simple?" She asked me and I grinned.  
"I've always wanted to be a dad." I shrugged and she nodded as I tugged her onto my lap. "I was so scared. I thought I lost you, I could've lost you both."  
"I'm fine, I'm right here." I nodded and stood up with her in my arms.   
"Lets go home huh?" She nodded and Sam stood up to follow us to the car. Home sounded like best place that I could think of to me with my family.


End file.
